La petite licorne, le petit garçon et la demoiselle escargot
by Lenie2B
Summary: Quand une petite licorne se mêle de "Lady Oscar" pour en faire un conte de Noël...
1. Chapter 1

**Avant-propos : **J'ai écrit cette fic pour le concours de Noël 2018 organisé sur le forum de Nicole. Elle comporte trois chapitres assez courts, je la poste donc en entier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**La Petite Licorne, le petit garçon et la demoiselle escargot**

**Chapitre 1 **

Il était une fois une petite licorne qui, quelques jours avant Noël, contemplait le cœur d'un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux émeraude. Elle le regardait intensément, de toute son âme, pour le sonder.

Ignorant qu'il faisait l'objet d'une telle attention, le garçonnet, qui s'appelait André, rêvait tout éveillé, le nez plongédans un vieux livre déniché dans une malle oubliée dans le grenier du manoir des Jarjayes. Perdu dans sa lecture, il ne savait pas non plus qu'il était en train de faire connaissance avec un personnage imaginaire et merveilleux qui allait veiller sur lui sa vie durant. La petite licorne–_disait le conte_\- apporte à ceux qui croient en elle, le plus merveilleux des cadeaux : l'amour et l'espoir. Si le petit garçon tendait bien l'oreille, il lui semblait que, depuis le pays des songes, la petite licorne du conte lui chuchotait une jolie fable. Bien qu'incapable de distinguer clairement les mots, il n'entendait que la mélodie qui berçait son cœur. Il en était certain, la petite licorne gardait rien que pour lui une histoire spéciale. Une histoire d'amour. Une histoire à laquelle il mourrait d'envie de croire de toutes ses forces. Et ce, pour une raison bien simple : son cœur appartenait pour toujours à une merveilleuse petite fille, un ange blond qui prenait des allures de charmant démon quand il se plaisait à défier le garçonnet à l'épée alors que ce dernier ne savait pas encore bien manier les armes. Mais peu importait au petit garçon les fleurets, les pistolets, ou les mousquets, il avait des considérations bien plus importantes en tête : il aimait Oscar. Rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux.

\- Oscar ? _interrogea la petite licorne_

\- Oscar _répondit simplement le petit garçon_

Puis, pour aider sa nouvelle amie imaginaire à comprendre, il tenta de lui expliquer qu'Oscar était une fille. Mais, la petite licorne eut toutes les peines du monde à saisir cette étrange histoire d'humains, celle qu'un comte issue de la vieille noblesse de France avait imaginée un soir de Noël, le soir de la naissance de la fillette qu'il avait prénommée ''Oscar'' et présentée à tous comme son fils, afin de préserver son nom. Voyant que la petite licorne était perdue dans le dédale de l'orgueil des humains, le petit garçon n'insista pas. Car, peu lui importait d'expliquer à sa nouvelle amie venue du monde des rêves la raison du travestissement de la petite fille. Il avait bien mieux à lui raconter : Oscar elle-même. L'éclat de son rire qui lui ébréchait le cœur de ravissement, ses cheveux d'or qui fleuraient bon le miel et les roses sauvages, son habileté à l'ép…

-Tut, tut, jeune homme _l'interrompit la petite licorne_, les roses sauvages n'ont pas d'odeur

\- Avec elle, elles en ont une, l'odeur du bonheur _rétorqua le petit garçon_

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la petite licorne pour comprendre l'essentiel de l'histoire : l'homme que deviendrait le petit garçon serait toute sa vie éperdument amoureux de la femme que deviendrait la petite fille dont il lui parlait avec tant de tendresse et d'enthousiasme. Et, la petite licorne se promit de l'aider, car tel était son rôle. Et depuis qu'elle existait, c'est-à-dire depuis seulement deux siècles –c'était une jeune licorne…-, elle prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Elle savait que les prochaines décennies de son existence seraient dédiées à sa mission. Eh oui, tout ce temps, et en exclusivité… Tant d'éléments de l'histoire échappaient encore à sa compréhension qu'il lui faudrait consacrer toute son énergie et tout le pouvoir du merveilleux à réunir ces deux cœurs qu'une étrange malédiction semblait vouloir tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre. Enfin non, pas éloignés, pas exactement, éloignés en amour mais inséparables en amitié.

''Ah ces humains qui s'ingénient toujours à compliquer les choses du cœur pourtant si simples_… soupira par devers elle la petite licorne_''

Elle s'apprêtait à soupirer à nouveau lorsque la lumière se fit en elle. Un conte de fées ! Mais bien sûr ! L'histoire que lui racontait le petit André fonctionnait comme un conte de fées : une belle princesse prisonnière d'une malédiction lancée par son père… heu non … qu'avait expliqué le garçonnet déjà ? Ah oui, le nom des Jarjayes à préserver parce que l'aristocratie… une malédiction lancée par une méchante aristocratie donc… Heu, ça ressemble à quoi une vilaine aristocratie au juste ? _se demanda la petite licorne_ Oh, à une créature maléfique, à n'en pas douter, pour lancer un pareil sort sur le berceau d'une petite fille… _conclut la petite licorne_. Et donc il lui fallait briser le sort jeté contre cette jeune enfant pour permettre au petit garçon, lorsqu'il deviendrait adulte, de vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec l'élue de son cœur.

Pour se donner du courage face à l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait, la petite licorne imagina une chaude nuit de juillet où elle ferait pleuvoir sur eux des flocons d'amour scintillants comme des lucioles. À peine eut-elle commencé à partager son rêve avec le petit garçon qu'elle s'interrompit. Il n'avait que huit ans que diable ! Et le règlement des licornes étaient très strict en matière de bienséance, certaines images n'étaient pas destinées aux enfants. Si bien que le petit garçon eut à peine le temps de contempler en imagination une pluie de lucioles dont il avait l'intuition qu'elles béniraient l'amour qu'il portait à Oscar, sans savoir quand ni comment.

Qu'il ne sache ni quand ni comment cet amour triompherait, notre petite licorne en était bien aise. Parce qu'elle ne voulait se faire taper sur les doigts, ou plus exactement sur la corne, par la reine des licornes, pour avoir failli montrer des images interdites à un garçonnet. Et aussi pour une raison bien plus prosaïque : elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait réécrire le conte de fées.

Pendant que la petite licorne se perdait en considérations hiérarchiques au pays du merveilleux et en trame narrative à réinventer, le petit garçon tendit l'oreille pour écouter le chuchotis des flocons froissant légèrement le silence de leur ballet tourbillonnant. Ce son long, mat, profond sonnait comme un joyeux bruissement au creux de l'âme.

''Un joyeux bruissement au creux de l'âme'' ?

La petite licorne écarquilla légèrement les yeux et tendit à son tour l'oreille pour mieux discerner les songes de l'enfant. Serait-il poète par hasard ? Bien vite, elle sourit avec indulgence. Loin de disserter sur les paysages qui murmurent à l'âme toute leur beauté, le petit garçon songeait que ce bruit si particulier annonçait les festivités de Noël. Et de là, il se demandait quel cadeau il allait glisser sous le sapin pour sa chère Oscar. Le premier cadeau de leur premier Noël ensemble...

Tout à sa joie, d'un bond, il se leva, abandonnant au sol le livre qui racontait l'histoire de la petite licorne. Cette dernière fronça légèrement le nez. Ah ces humains, décidément... Toujours à courir mille rêves à la fois… Mais, le cœur du petit garçon était pur, on ferait donc quelque chose de lui, elle en aurait mis sa corne à couper. Ne restait plus qu'à découvrir la petite fille affublée d'un bien étrange prénom. Pour la rencontrer, elle n'avait qu'à suivre le garçonnet. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils étaient aussi inséparables que deux frères jumeaux. ''Des frères... Décidément, ces humains !'' pesta la petite licorne tout en imaginant comment elle allait s'arranger pour demeurer aux côtés d'Oscar et d'André leur vie durant.

Elle plissa le front, l'heure était grave. C'était la première étape de sa mission, l'étape la plus difficile, parce qu'il fallait s'infiltrer incognito dans le monde des humains. Sa réflexion dura une semaine en temps des licornes, cinq minutes en temps des humains. Oui, c'était cela, il fallait… Ah oui, bien sûr… Ne restait plus qu'à souffler à Grand-Mère d'emmener Oscar et Andr… Ah non, ce n'était pas la peine, la vieille gouvernante venait d'avoir l'idée elle-même.

''Oscar ! André ! Mettez vos manteaux, nous sortons. Nous allons au marché de Noël !'' lança-t-elle aux deux enfants qui ne se firent pas prier.

La petite licorne sourit et nota qu'elle venait de trouver la marraine bienveillante qui sied à tout conte de fées, même si en fait de baguette magique, elle brandissait une louche vengeresse.

''Une louche comme baguette magique… Ah ces humains'' _pensa avec indulgence la petite licorne_. Tss… Vite, le moment n'était plus à ces réflexions mais à l'action !

Pendant ce temps, nos deux héros chaperonnés par Grand-Mère se promenaient parmi les étals, allant de surprises en émerveillements. Des santons ici, des marrons glacés là, des étoiles de Noël encore ici, des guirlandes encore là. Oh, ces bougies là-bas en forme d'étoile, qu'elles étaient belles ! Et ces petites sphères de verre transparentes ! Miam ces petits bonshommes en pain d'épice décorés de sucre glace ! De quoi donner faim même le ventre bien rempli ! Ce qu'André ne manqua pas de faire remarquer, ce à quoi Oscar répondit que s'il prenait ce chemin, il serait sous peu aussi ventru que le Père Noël. Ne se laissant pas impressionner, le petit garçon poursuivit son idée et acheta des pralines et trois pommes d'amour. Une pour Grand-Mère, une pour Oscar, et une pour lui. Lorsqu'il tendit la friandise à la petite fille guère habituée à ce qu'on la gave de sucreries, elle le regarda avec des yeux surpris et laissa échapper un ''pour moi ?''. Il lui rétorqua un brin moqueur : ''Bien sûr que non, Oscar, c'est pour que tu la tiennes, le temps que je finisse la première.

\- Ah oui ?! _fit-elle en croquant dans la pomme à pleines_ _dents _Et maintenant ?

\- Eh bien, maintenant, tu la termine, puisqu'elle était pour toi''.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur comme les deux polissons qu'ils étaient. Grand-Mère les couvait d'un œil amusé, sans avoir le cœur de les exhorter à davantage de retenue. Ils étaient si mignons et avaient tant besoin l'un de l'autre. Et puis, c'était Noël…

Ciel Noël ! Justement ! Vite, il lui fallait penser au repas de réveillon ! En un tournemain, elle s'affaira ici et là, devisant oie farcie et accompagnements avec les différents marchands. Les deux chenapans en profitèrent pour aller contempler de plus près toutes les merveilleuses autres friandises qui leur faisaient de l'œil. Désireux d'en ramener le plus possible, ils optèrent pour une stratégie militaire bien connue : diviser les troupes pour mieux régner sur les sucreries. Oscar partit donc à droite, André à gauche.

Chacun de leur côté, ils virent beaucoup de jolies choses fort appétissantes, mais rien de plus attirant que ce qu'ils découvrirent parmi les marchandises hétéroclites d'un bien étrange personnage. Au milieu de boîtes à musique en bois de rose marqueté, d'encriers de verre travaillé et d'étranges grimoires, se trouvait une friandise destinée non pas à la bouche mais au cœur : une petite licorne de quartz rose. Là, toute en bienveillance et en modestie, attendant tranquillement qu'à tour de rôle les enfants la remarquent. Elle leur sembla si pleine d'amour et de tendresse qu'ils eurent exactement la même réaction, à des moments différents de l'après-midi. Ils la regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de lui sourire. C'est alors que le marchand entra en action.

« Tu peux lui faire un câlin, si tu veux _proposa-t-il à chacun des deux enfants_ »

Ils répondirent tous deux la même chose : ils n'osaient pas la toucher de crainte de lui faire mal.

\- Les licornes sentent les cœurs purs et ne se laissent approcher que d'eux. Si elle accepte que tu la caresses, tu deviendras son ami(e) pour la vie _expliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter exclusivement à l'intention d'Oscar_ Même toi, demoiselle escargot.

\- Demoisell… ! _s'insurgea la fillette_ Je suis ….

\- Une petite fille extrêmement courageuse qui deviendra un militaire respecté de tous _l'interrompit-il_

\- … _la fillette en manqua une respiration_

\- Cela t'étonne que je sois au courant de ton secret et de tes projets n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui _admit-elle après avoir recouvré son empire sur elle-même_ (un Jarjayes n'allait tout de même pas se laisser décontenancer par un marchand ambulant, que diable !) Mais pourquoi parler d'escargot ?

\- Ah ça, ma petite, tu le sauras dans bien des années… Je ne peux rien te dire _répondit-il avec un sourire doux et mystérieux_ En revanche, je peux te faire un joli paquet pour le cadeau que tu veux offrir à ton ami. C'est bien à un ami que tu le destines, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, à mon ami le plus cher, mon presque frère _se laissa-t-elle aller à confier_

\- Et tu as raison, car le quartz rose symbolise la douceur des sentiments partagés.

\- Ah oui, la douceur de l'amitié partagée _murmura-t-elle, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres_

Le marchand ne releva pas, la fillette n'avait pas compris qu'il ne parlait pas d'amitié, mais bien d'amour, un amour qui finirait par réunir l'homme et la femme que deviendraient ce petit garçon et cette petite fille qui avaient attiré l'attention des deux petites licornes sur son étal. Elles s'y trouvaient d'ailleurs par un bien curieux concours de circonstances, un rêve lui avait dit de les fabriquer pour veiller sur deux cœurs qui mettraient bien des années avant de se trouver. Lorsqu'il avait vu chacun des deux enfants, il avait compris son étrange songe qui parlait d'une petite licorne, d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille que son rêve appelait la ''demoiselle escargot''. Lorsqu'il regarda s'éloigner chacun des deux bambins, il sourit, les deux fois. Lui aussi croyait parfois au conte de fées. La preuve qu'ils existaient : les deux enfants, après avoir cajolé leur petite figurine de quartz rose, eurent exactement la même idée, l'offrir à l'autre en gage de son éternelle affection, et lui, le hâbleur, le baratineur intraitable en affaires, tout ému, ne leur avait pas demandé le moindre sou en échange des petites licornes. Il s'était contenté de leur dire que le partage et l'amour qui font la magie de Noël ne se monnayent pas. Les deux enfants l'avaient chaleureusement remercié et s'en étaient allés, la joie au cœur, songeant que le marchand avait raison, faire plaisir à un ami, ça n'a pas de prix ! Puis, très vite, ils imaginèrent le visage rayonnant dudit ami. Et, tandis qu'ils avaient cette image en tête, l'odeur du froid qui piquait leurs narines, le goût de chaque flocon qu'ils tentaient d'attraper de la langue devenaient l'odeur et le goût du bonheur.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au point de ralliement convenu, chacun souriait à en éblouir la neige. Pendant ce temps, sur son plan d'action, la petite licorne cochait « étape 1 validée, infiltration en cours », une larme d'émotion au coin de la paupière. Qu'ils étaient beaux tout de même ces deux enfants qui s'aimaient tant !

À Suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Puis, vint le jour tant attendu, Noël. Leur tout premier Noël ensemble, celui où ils allaient s'offrir leur premier cadeau. En regardant le haut sapin habillé de mille décorations colorées, chacun des deux bambins frissonnait de bonheur en imaginant la surprise et la joie de l'autre.

Mais avant les cadeaux, il eut la messe de minuit, solennelle, grandiose, tellement majestueuse avec ses orgues, ses cantiques si bien chantés et cette myriade d'étoiles allumées par tous ces cierges. Elle était tellement différente de la messe de village qu'André avait connue jusque-là avec ses parents le soir de Noël qu'en aparté, il glissa un ''c'est magique'' enchanté à l'oreille d'Oscar. Cette dernière lui répondit par un sourire ravi, elle qui avait tant craint que cette fête ne réveille en lui l'absence de ses parents.

Ensuite, il y eut l'immense feu dans la cheminée des Jarjayes où l'on plaçait une bûche par personne présente, et où l'on mettait une bûche supplémentaire pour l'inconnu qui pourrait taper à la porte un soir de Noël. En regardant déposer cette dernière bûche dans l'âtre, André se dit que cet inconnu, d'une certaine façon, c'était lui. Et, intérieurement, il remercia cette famille de l'avoir accueilli.

Enfin, il y eut le repas de réveillon avec l'oie farcie de Grand-Mère, cette chair dorée au fumet appétissant, nappée de cette sauce mordorée, rehaussée de ces groseilles rubicondes luisantes de promesses, et ces pois, comme des perles de délices. Et, cette rissole de pommes et de prunes, légèrement caramélisé… un enchantement, pour les yeux comme pour les papilles. Quant à la bûche de Noël moussante de crème chocolatée, aussi légère et prometteuse qu'une neige de gourmandise, André en reprit trois fois. Oscar le taquina une nouvelle fois sur sa prochaine ressemblance avec le Père Noël, fort sympathique certes, mais bien trop pansu pour se battre à l'épée.

Le Général trouva là la parfaite transition pour passer aux cadeaux : des soldats de plombs pour les deux enfants. Oscar avait prévenu André, les cadeaux seraient militaires ou ne seraient pas, telle était la règle chez les Jarjayes, à tout le moins en ce qui la concernait. Toutefois, pendant l'attente, cette période où l'imagination salive en rêve des présents futurs, le petit garçon s'était pris à espérer un cadeau plus personnel pour Oscar, un cadeau qui serait empli de l'affection de ses parents. Lorsqu'il vit les soldats de plomb, il eut mal au cœur. ''Le jour de Noël, on ne dirige pas une armée, que diable ! _s'insurgea intérieurement le petit garçon_ On dit aux siens qu'on les aime !''.

Il se rebella en silence mais si vivement que le père d'Oscar le vit sur son visage et lui demanda de venir s'assoir près de lui un instant.

« Ton père était bien charpentier, n'est-ce pas, André ?

\- Oui, monsieur le comte _répondit timidement l'enfant, certain de se faire gronder _

\- Et il n'avait pas commencé à t'apprendre à travailler le bois ?

\- Si, bien sûr.

\- Eh bien, je fais de même avec Oscar, je lui transmets ce que je sais pour sa future charge.

\- Je le comprends mais…

\- Mais ? Parle sans crainte, c'est Noël, mes colères respectent la trêve des confiseurs, elles aussi _répondit le Général dans un sourire plein de bonté qu'André ne lui avait encore jamais vu_

\- C'est-à-dire que… _fit l'enfant encore un peu hésitant_ …. que nous ne travaillions pas le bois le soir de Noël. Papa disait qu'il y avait un temps pour tout, un pour le travail du bois, un autre pour la famille, et que Noël, c'était pour la famille. Il disait aussi que Noël, c'était tout en promesses, en espoir, la lumière dans le froid de l'hiver, un peu comme un printemps de l'esprit et du cœur.

\- Et il avait raison. Ton papa était un homme sage, André, et un poète.

L'enfant sourit, plein de tendresse pour son père défunt, et heureux que cet homme qui l'accueillait chez lui, dans sa famille, apprécie ses qualités.

\- De la même façon, sans toutefois être aussi poète que l'était ton papa, je t'assure que je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir de vous tous ici réunis.

\- Dans ces cas, pourquoi les soldats ?

\- Parce qu'il y a ce que j'enseigne à Oscar et ce qu'il apprendra par lui-même. Or, la stratégie militaire fait partie de cette part de l'expérience qui ne se transmet pas. Je m'efforce donc de lui donner l'occasion de s'y entraîner sans mon aide, avec aucun autre enjeu que le plaisir. Car le type de stratégie qu'il adoptera fera le soldat qu'il sera.

\- Ah oui, comme lorsque Papa me donnait un morceau de bois en me disant que je pouvais le transformer en ce que je voulais, mais qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à écouter le bois pour qu'il me chuchote ce qu'il voulait devenir.

\- C'est exactement cela, mon petit André _fit le Général en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de l'enfant_ À présent, laisse ces histoires de vieux barbons, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend là-bas, et qui a peur que je ne te tance comme un soldat récalcitrant _dit le comte de Jarjayes en désignant une Oscar qui n'en menait pas large pour son ami_

\- Mais Oscar vous aime !

\- Oui André, Oscar m'aime énormément, autant que je l'aime crois-moi. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de t'aimer également et de s'inquiéter pour toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Les nobles ont une drôle de façon d'aimer alors _laissa échapper le petit garçon_

\- Sans doute, petit _dit le Général avec indulgence_ Allons, écoute-moi, mais ne le répète à personne, jamais. J'aime Oscar comme je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer. Cet enfant le sait et me rend mon amour au centuple. Cependant, nous exprimons notre amour autrement que par des mots. Et, en ce moment, Oscar se dit que tu ne connais pas le langage que lui et moi parlons, si bien qu'il craint que tu ne commettes un impair. Ce faisant, ce cher Oscar fait une belle erreur d'évaluation : il n'y a pas qu'avec lui que je laisse parfois au placard la face du sévère Général. Il l'apprendra avec le temps. Va à présent, il t'attend ! Je gage qu'il a même un cadeau secret pour toi.

\- Oh… Merci ! Merci, Général ! Et Joyeux Noël ! _dit l'enfant ému puis soudain immensément heureux, comme si tous les anges du ciel venant de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux _

\- Joyeux Noël, petit André _répondit-il à voix basse, si bien que le petit garçon, sautillant sa joie d'aller retrouver sa chère Oscar ne l'entendit pas _Veille sur elle, cajole-la comme j'aurais aimé le cajoler si je n'avais pas dû l'élever comme mon héritier. Elle est si précieuse à mon cœur, si tu savais… Mon plus beau cadeau de Noël… »

« Eh bien André, que te voulait Père ? _fit une Oscar au regard un peu inquiet_

\- Rien de bien important, Oscar, ne fais pas cette tête. Il voulait simplement m'expliquer l'intérêt des soldats de plomb.

\- Et ?

\- Et, il me l'a expliqué.

\- Ça, je l'ai compris, mais que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Eh bien, qu'ils servent à s'entraîner pour développer ses capacités en matière de stratégie militaire.

\- Et tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Si, mais il voulait être certain que je le sache. À présent, assez parlé soldats et stratégies militaires, viens avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à te faire découvrir !

\- Une nouvelle stratégie ?

\- Non, une nouvelle…. _commença-t-il, l'air mystérieux_ Suis-moi et tu verras !

\- Mais bien sûr, André, je vais te suivre, sans rien savoir, parce que tu me promets je ne sais trop quelle surprise. Je ne suis personne sans savoir, point.

\- Dans ce cas, reste-là, moi, j'y vais ! »

Et il disparut dans l'escalier.

''Mais où, André ?!'' demanda-t-elle au vide du corridor, lequel ne sembla guère inspiré pour lui répondre.

La fillette réfléchit un instant. André avait disparu dans l'escalier et elle ne l'avait pas vu redescendre. Il suffisait donc de suivre le même chemin qui lui. Elle se dit qu'elle en profiterait pour passer dans sa chambre prendre la figurine représentant la petite licorne rose qu'elle destinait à son ami. Mais, avant cela, il fallait veiller à ce qu'André ne devine par aucun moyen où elle se trouvait. Ainsi, ce serait elle qui lui ferait une surprise ! Et toc !

C'est donc à pas de loup qu'elle gravit l'escalier et avança subrepticement vers la porte de sa chambre qu'elle prit soin d'ouvrir et de refermer sans bruit. Tandis qu'elle s'introduisait dans ses propres appartements avec mille précautions, comme une voleuse, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec André. De surprise, elle ne put retenir un cri.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Eh bien, tu vois, je t'attends _répondit le petit garçon d'un air placide et mystérieux_

\- Ah tu m'en diras tant. Et à part m'attendre ?

\- Je t'attends _rétorqua-t-il avec un soupçon de malice dans les yeux_ Et toi, étais-tu venue m'attendre ici également ?

\- Non. J'étais venue… chercher le châle que Grand-Mère a oublié.

\- Ah le châle qu'elle a oublié dans TES appartements... Oscar, voyons ! Grand-Mère ne supporte pas que l'on oublie quoi que ce soit chez toi. Elle n'y laisserait pas traîner son châle. Il va te falloir trouver mieux !

\- Oh mais j'ai beaucoup mieux, mon cher André ! Ferme-les yeux et tu verras !

\- Ah pardonne-moi, Oscar, mais si je ferme les yeux, je ne verrai rien justement _fit-il taquin_

\- Parfait, c'est exactement ce que je veux ! Tu les ouvriras quand je te le dirais _répondit-elle, volontairement sourde à l'ironie de son ami _»

Il s'exécuta, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui s'élargit de plus en plus tandis qu'il écoutait le bruit d'une porte d'armoire que l'on ouvre et referme le plus discrètement possible, puis des bruits de pas que l'on prend grand soin d'étouffer. Enfin, il sentit le contact et le poids d'un paquet dans sa main. Elle aussi avait pensé à lui… De bonheur, il ouvrit les yeux avant que la fillette ne le lui demande. Il se trouva face à une Oscar qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle semblait incroyablement heureuse et un peu craintive à l'idée qu'il n'aime pas son cadeau. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un présent à quelqu'un, il le comprit, et il était ce quelqu'un… De quoi en défaillir de bonheur et oublier l'essentiel, ouvrir le cadeau. Il s'apprêtait à saisir le ruban pour le dénouer, lorsqu'il suspendit son geste.

« Avant d'ouvrir ce paquet, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. J'ai…

\- Oh non ! Père a décidé de t'envoyer dans un autre de nos domaines _l'interrompit-elle_ C'est de cela dont il te parlait tout à l'heure. André, ne me dis pas que c'est cela !

\- Mais non, Oscar, enfin… _fit-il rassurant_ Il ne m'enverra nulle part pour la bonne raison qu'il tient à ce que son fils puisse jouer aux soldats de plomb avec un autre petit garçon. Tant qu'il y aura des soldats de plomb, nous resterons ensemble _poursuivit-il d'un air qui se voulait malicieux mais qui ne savait qu'être ému face à la force de l'attachement d'Oscar envers lui_

\- Alors il ne faut pas ouvrir ce paquet, André ! Surtout pas ! Ce qu'il y a dedans n'a rien à voir avec les soldats de plomb.

\- Je l'espère bien !

\- André, je t'en prie, rends-le moi, ce n'est pas un cadeau pour un garçon, j'aurais dû y penser. Pardonne-moi ».

''Pas un cadeau pour un garçon ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?'' se demanda la petite licorne qui tentait de comprendre la scène, enfermée dans les deux paquets, attendant que les deux enfants veuillent bien ouvrir leurs cadeaux pour être délivrée. ''Ah oui, je crois savoir… C'est parce que la figurine est rose, et que les humains attribuent le rose aux petites filles et le bleu aux petits garçons. Ah ces humains…. Ils en demandent des choses bien compliquées… Comment je me débrouille, moi, pour trouver du quartz rose bleu, hein ?! Eh oui, c'est le quartz rose qui a la propriété de veiller sur l'amour et le cœur, pas le bleu ! Bref, passons, faisons comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Hors de question de changer de stratégie, elle est excellente !'' _conclut énergiquement notre petite licorne._

Heureusement pour notre amie imaginaire, le petit garçon eut suffisamment d'esprit d'à-propos ou plus exactement d'esprit de contradiction pour sauver le plan de notre jeune licorne.

« Te le rendre ? Hors de question, ma chère Oscar, un cadeau est un cadeau. Comme dit l'adage, donner, c'est donner, et reprendre, c'est voler. Donc je le garde et je l'ouvre. Mais avant, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te donner.

Il s'exécuta en lui tendant un petit paquet exactement de la même taille que celui qu'elle lui avait remis.

-Oh…. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? _demanda la fillette, désireuse de prolonger un peu le plaisir du rêve avant de tirer sur le ruban_

\- Tu sais déjà que ce ne sont pas des soldats de plomb _fit André qui entra dans son jeu en la taquinant _

\- Pfff…. Toujours aussi amusant, monsieur-je-sais-tout…. _rétorqua-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules qu'un large sourire démentait _»

Pour mieux imaginer ce que le paquet pouvait contenir, elle le porta à son oreille et entrepris de le secouer. André l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Oscar, attention, c'est fragile !

\- Fragile ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas un soldat de plomb _fit-elle les yeux pétillant de joie_

\- Non, ce n'est pas un soldat de plomb _dit-il heureux de son plaisir_

\- Bon, je sais ce que l'on va faire ! _commença Oscar en bonne future militaire affutant son plan de bataille_ On va ouvrir nos cadeaux exactement en même temps. Celui qui triche a un gage !

\- Marché conclu ! _s'exclama le jeune garçon en lui tendant une poignée de main_ »

Ils s'assirent par terre, près du feu, face-à-face. Et firent exactement les mêmes gestes, tirant lentement sur le ruban pour qu'il ne défasse pas plus vite le paquet que celui de l'autre, saisissant un à un les pans du papier de soie pour les abaisser peu et peu et finalement découvrir chacun une petite licorne de quartz rose.

Exactement même temps.

La beauté de l'objet les émut tant qu'ils en oublièrent leur jeu. Cette si jolie licorne, si fine, si petite, a l'air si doux, qui semblait tellement aimante… C'était… Les mots leur manquaient. Alors, ils se parlèrent du regard. Un regard comme un remerciement tout d'abord, comme une immense gratitude pour le Ciel qui envoie un tel ami ensuite, et enfin comme un serment d'amitié pour l'éternité.

Ce soir-là, dans le silence des flammes qui crépitaient, les yeux de l'un dirent aux yeux de l'autre : ''tu es le cadeau le plus précieux que j'ai reçu de la vie''.

À ce moment-là, la petite licorne songea qu'elle avait été bien inspirée de leur couper le sifflet par un trop-plein d'émotions, car chez les humains dire ce genre de choses avec des mots peut se révéler une affaire bien ardue. Finalement –se dit notre petite licorne- on ne parle bien qu'avec le cœur et dans le silence des regards. Et, ces petits semblaient très prolixes lorsqu'il s'agissait de se parler sans un mot. Elle le nota pour la suite de sa mission.

À Suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Et Dieu sait qu'elle ne fut pas de tout repos, cette mission ! D'abord, il y eut l'affaire de l'uniforme qui aurait pu faire tout capoter. Qu'Oscar refuse de le porter et c'en était fait de son histoire d'amour avec André. En effet, si elle avait choisi une vie semblable à celle de toutes les femmes de la Cour, son compagnon de toujours aurait été éloigné d'elle. Alors, depuis le pays du merveilleux, la petite licorne avait veillé sur la jeune fille en lui inspirant le choix de l'uniforme. Oh, notre petite licorne n'avait pas eu grand mal à vrai dire. Lorsque la jeune fille s'était retrouvée seule dans sa chambre après avoir quitté André à l'étang, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur sa table de chevet où se trouvait la petite figurine que son ami lui avait offerte lors de leur premier Noël ensemble. Et là, brusquement, elle avait ressenti quelque chose au creux du ventre, un frémissement, comme une intuition. Celle de faire le choix de l'uniforme pour rester auprès d'André.

Puis, quelques années plus tard, il y eut la salle du Trône où l'inquiétude de voir André condamné à mort puis le soulagement de le savoir gracié avaient menacé de révéler à Oscar ses sentiments pour le jeune homme, à un moment de sa vie où elle n'était pas encore prête à écouter son âme lui parler d'amour. Alors, la petite licorne avait soufflé une illusion sur le cœur de la jeune militaire. Une illusion qui s'appelait Fersen et allait durer bien des années.

Évidemment, notre petite licorne aurait pu réécrire le conte de fées de façon plus classique en envoyant à la jeune fille une bonne fée avec une vraie baguette magique aider son prince à la délivrer bien plus tôt. Mais c'était une petite licorne féministe, visionnaire pour son temps. Alors quoi de plus normal qu'elle ait un peu modifié le schéma du conte pour que la princesse endormie… hum, pardon… la militaire se délivre elle-même avant de délivrer l'élu de son cœur ? Sacrée petite licorne, les faire attendre si longtemps, sans parler des lecteurs... Tss, tss, ça c'est une autre histoire, revenons donc à nos moutons ou plus exactement à notre licorne.

Notre licorne justement, quelques années plus tard, dut puiser en elle-même toute sa volonté pour parvenir à dévier la lame du Masque Noir alias Bernard Chatelet. Ainsi, le petit garçon devenu homme … un fort bel homme soit dit en passant, de quoi faire regretter parfois à la petite licorne de ne pas être à la place de la belle Oscar pour voler un baiser voire un peu plus à l'Apollon qu'était devenu André. Mais ce serait encore une autre histoire, l'histoire de l'égarement d'une petite licorne tombant amoureuse de l'homme qu'elle devait sauver. Or, fort scrupuleuse en matière de mission et de devoir, notre petite licorne n'était pas de ce bois-là ou plus exactement de ce quartz-là. Elle se contentait donc de soupirer quelques fois, navrée devant l'aveuglement des humains, se réconfortant en se disant que c'était le rôle des contes de fées et de leurs personnages merveilleux de les tirer des inextricables bourbiers où ils avaient le don de se fourrer.

Bien évidemment, lors de ses récriminations contre les humains en général et contre Oscar en particulier, notre petite licorne oubliait bien vite qu'elle aussi, dans la version du conte qu'elle proposait, avait emboîté le pas du récit initial faisant faire bien des tours et des détours à l'amour de nos deux héros avant d'arriver à destination. Ah, que voulez-vous, les personnages merveilleux ont, eux aussi, leurs contradictions… Bref, à présent que notre petite licorne a quitté le monde des fantasmes Andréesques, nous pouvons continuer notre histoire.

Ainsi, le petit garçon devenu homme -disions-nous- ne perdrait jamais la vue et pourrait éviter la balle que le destin lui avait initialement destinée au détour d'une venelle sombre, à l'aube de la Révolution. Certes, avec ce postulat, le docteur Lassonne ne révélerait jamais à Oscar qu'André était sur le point de perdre la vue, pour la bonne raison qu'il ne la perdrait pas. Quant à Oscar, elle ne verrait jamais ce brave médecin ce soir-là, car notre bienveillante petite licorne avait détourné du chemin de la jolie militaire la maladie qui était censée la frapper. Ainsi, pendant la prise de la Bastille –cette partie de l'histoire, notre petite licorne l'avait gardée, car l'idée d'une femme-soldat prenant la Bastille avait grandement enthousiasmé son âme féministe -, Oscar ne s'abîmerait jamais dans la contemplation d'un oiseau dans lequel elle verrait l'âme d'André puisque ce dernier, bien vivant, se tiendrait à ses côtés, ou plus exactement à un pas derrière elle, comme à son habitude.

D'ailleurs, quand notre petite licorne avait découvert pour la première fois le moment où Oscar regarde un stupide volatile alors que le combat fait rage, elle s'était écriée : ''Mais quelle cruche ! Oh hé, ce n'est pas le moment, là ! T'es en pleine prise de la Bastille, Cocotte ! On se réveille !''. Le temps que notre petite licorne exhorte notre colonelle préférée à davantage de concentration, la balle fatale était tirée. Furieuse, notre petite licorne décida d'y remédier, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Parfois, il y eut des éléments de l'histoire des deux jeunes gens que la petite licorne n'eut pas le droit de réécrire. Comme ce terrible soir où le jeune homme s'était égaré. La petite licorne, toujours sur la table de chevet de la jeune femme, eut le cœur serré de tristesse de voir se déchirer deux êtres qui s'aimaient tant.

Et pire que tout, elle fut impuissante, car le règlement qui encadre les missions des licornes est très strict lorsque l'on est en présence d'un tel égarement. Aucune licorne n'a le pouvoir d'intervenir. Seuls les protagonistes peuvent agir. Et ils doivent le faire sans aide, en puisant dans leur force intérieure. Lorsque la petite licorne vit André arrêter sa folie par amour pour Oscar, elle sourit. Le jeune homme venait de passer avec succès une épreuve importante : prouver qu'en dépit de tout, il avait dans le cœur un tel amour pour Oscar que jamais il ne la ferait souffrir, de quelque manière que ce soit. À cet instant, elle sut avec certitude qu'elle pourrait les conduire vers le bonheur.

Mais tout cela ne nous dit pas comment notre petite licorne procéda pour enfin réunir ces deux cœurs.

La petite licorne opta pour une stratégie assez simple. Elle garda l'épisode du faubourg Saint-Antoine où elle dissipa l'illusion dont elle avait embrumé le cœur d'Oscar depuis la salle de Trône. Si la petite licorne conserva l'épiphanie d'Oscar, elle fit de même avec les doutes et les hésitations qui s'en suivirent, car, d'après notre amie imaginaire, pour le point d'orgue des aveux, il fallait trouver le moment parfait. Et, elle les y amena, tranquillement.

Pour ce faire, elle maintint tout le passage sur la Révolution, parce que notre petite licorne avait envie de faire d'une pierre deux coups : réunir nos deux amoureux certes, mais aussi régler son compte à cette créature maléfique nommée ''aristocratie'', histoire qu'elle n'empêche plus d'autres cœurs de battre à l'unisson. Non mais !

Elle garda également le passage où Oscar et André se font attaquer par une horde ivre de colère contre la monarchie qui ne voit en eux que des soldats du Roi. Elle ne changea pas grand-chose, à la vérité. André reçut bien un projectile à la tête, Oscar dut le tirer d'affaire, ils durent rebrousser chemin, et leurs pas les menèrent bien dans une clairière éclairée de lucioles, à l'abri de la fureur du monde. Ils s'y assirent pour se reposer, et entreprirent d'inventorier le contenu de leurs havresacs respectifs qu'ils répandirent à terre. Avant de partir se battre dans une atmosphère de fin du monde, chacun avait emporté avec lui son bien le plus précieux. Un objet bien peu militaire, mais si cher à leurs cœurs : la petite figurine qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement offerte lors de leur premier Noël ensemble. Lorsque chacun vit que l'autre avait emporté sa petite licorne de quartz rose, plus aucun doute ne fut possible. Ils se regardèrent, et ils surent.

Ils surent que dans un monde où plus rien n'était certain, ils avaient une seule certitude, qu'ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. De son côté, André se souvint de cet étrange rêve d'enfant qui lui avait montré une pluie de lucioles tout en lui donnant l'intuition qu'elle bénirait son amour avec Oscar. Il sourit légèrement et tout doucement approcha ses lèvres de celles de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Lorsque les lèvres de l'ancien petit garçon devenu un si bel homme s'unirent à celle de l'ancienne demoiselle escargot qui entendait bien passer à la vitesse supérieure, la petite licorne su qu'elle avait triomphé du destin qui s'était ingénié à séparer deux cœurs nés pour s'aimer.

Notre petite licorne, toute heureuse qu'elle fut, n'en demeurait pas moins pudique. Elle laissa donc les amoureux s'aimer loin du monde et des yeux indiscrets. À tout le moins, ce qu'elle jugea comme tels, au risque de faire râler le narrateur de cette histoire ainsi que ses lecteurs. Tout désolé et frustré qu'il soit, ce dernier ne peut pas raconter ce qui n'est pas arrivé, ou plus exactement ce que notre petite licorne n'a pas regardé (quelle courge ! Mais ce serait encore une autre histoire...la licorne-courge, le petit garçon et la demoiselle escargot). Il ne peut donc que s'excuser de ne pas donner davantage de citronnade à ses lecteurs. Promis, ce sera pour une autre histoire.

En attendant, retour sur notre petite licorne qui, revenue fureter vers la clairière aux lucioles aux premières lumières de l'aube, entendit Oscar murmurer pour elle-même : ''Ah c'était donc cela cette histoire de demoiselle escargot dont parlait le sibyllin marchand de mon enfance…. Oui, évidemment, il m'a fallu si longtemps pour parcourir le chemin qui menait à l'amour d'André… mais comment savait-il ?''.

La laissant sur cette excellente question et se gardant bien de lui révéler que le brave marchand avait vu tout cela en rêve (enfin pas exactement tout, les images les plus intimes en moins, bienséance et pudeur obligent), notre petite licorne s'en fut, songeant qu'elle avait encore du pain sur la planche, car il s'agissait d'aider nos deux héros à traverser sans encombre la Révolution et ce qui allait s'en suivre, puis de veiller sur leurs enfants, leurs petits-enfants et toute leur descendance. Peu lui importait l'ampleur de la tâche à présent, elle savait qu'elle serait à la hauteur, puisqu'elle était parvenue à délivrer les deux amoureux du sort funeste qui était censé être le leur. En mesurant l'exploit accompli, la petite licorne s'essuya le front, et sourit, heureuse pour Oscar et André, et également pour elle-même. Car elle venait de gagner ses galons de colonel dans l'armée des licornes, celle qui fait de chaque jour le printemps de l'espérance, apporte l'amour et la foi dans l'être humain, et donne tant envie de croire aux contes de fées, avec ou sans licorne, à Noël ou tout au long de l'année.

**Fin**


End file.
